


Awkward Air

by rancheel



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Reader-Insert, Tony Stark being Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancheel/pseuds/rancheel
Summary: Tony has to pull his two favorite Parker's back to earth after they learn that Aunt May is dating Happy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Requested from my tumblr: "Hi! I sent this request a few days ago, but I'm not sure if you got it. So here it is again: I really loved the one shots you wrote with tony stark x reader (morgans mom/peter's sister) and I was wondering if you could write more of those. I was thinking of one where the reader finds out Happy is dating aunt May, and she is not too happy about it and makes her feel awkward. Also reader is younger than Tony. Thanks! (I'm sorry if you did get my request and you now have to read it twice)"
> 
> This took almost two weeks for me to get it to a point that I liked. I assume it was because I was just burnt out, but I don't know. Anyways, enjoy!

To say you had been dreading going over to visit May and Peter tomorrow was an understatement.

Truthfully, you might be up all night thinking about how to talk to her about her new boyfriend.

Happy Hogan. You still find that extremely hard to believe.

Didn’t Happy have a wife?

Hell, you wouldn’t know.

“You alright? You look like you’re about to combust,” Tony joked fondly as he landed on his side next to you on your shared bed after just getting Morgan to bed. You let out a soft hum as you texted a reply to Peter, not even glancing at your husband as you laid on your back.

“Was that hum meant to tell me that you’re not _point five_ seconds away from exploding?” Tony exaggerated as a hand of his carefully slid across your stomach just as you hit the send button.

“I mean,” you started, locking your phone to finally look over at Tony. “It could mean that.”

Tony let out a huff of a laugh before gently tugging you onto your side and into his chest. “C’mon sweetheart, talk to me.”

You let out a dramatic sigh and let your head thunk into the middle of Tony’s chest, your phone now happily forgotten in between you and the bedsheets.

“May is dating Happy.”

“Happy? Happy.. _Hogan?”_

“Yeah, what other Happy’s do you know?” You questioned as your eyes finally met Tony’s. You smiled as you felt Tony’s hand rubbing your side comfortingly.

“You make a very good point. Why are you so worried about it?”

“Welll,” you said, dragging out the word as you slowly rose to sit up on the mattress. “Peter is freaking out about it, and you know that when  _he_ freaks out _I_ freak out. He even sent the cowboy emoji, he never does that unironically.”

Tony tried to hold back a laugh as he nodded, feeling your phone vibrating on his side. He started to feel around for it as he listened to you closely.

“Plus he’s still trying to get his stuff together for that school trip.. thing? Remember the one for Italy that he hasn’t stopped talking about?” You continued, watching your husband as he hummed in confirmation, pulling your phone out successfully from the sheets to hand to you.

“Thank you.” You flipped the phone in your hand for it to land screen up to read the newest text from Peter.

You snorted before clearing your throat to read the message aloud.

“ _May isn’t home yet and hasn’t responded to my texts. Do you think Happy might have ignored her to death or something? Should I go on patrol super fast to see where they are? Oh god what if I find them doing something and end up having to bleach my eyes.”_

Tony took in a deep breath as he tried not to laugh as you typed a quick reply with a slightly amused expression, trying to console your baby brother without having to call.

“He’s really.. _somethin’_ , huh?” Tony questioned and let out a small huff before collecting himself and trying to stay completely serious for your sake.

“Yeah, he is. He’s acting like May left without telling him where she went.”

“I don’t see why he’s so worried about the two of them dating,” Tony said as he shifted to start laying on his back next to you.

“Do you not remember how he reacted when I said I was dating you? The poor thing had a _heart attack_.”

Tony clicked his tongue in response, an arm going under his head as you stayed sitting up, still tapping at your phone screen.

“Like,” you started as you locked your phone, trying to find the right words to explain how you felt. “I’m _happy_ May is dating again, she deserves it, really. But.. _Happy?”_

“Baby,” Tony started in a firm tone, starting to shift around to sit up next to you now. His hand moved to cup your cheeks and turn your head towards his. “You’re over thinking.”

“Am not,” you mumbled softly as Tony’s hands squished your cheeks together.

Tony gave you a fond smile and pressed a kiss to your nose before letting your cheeks go.

“Are too. I get that you’re feeling uncomfortable that Happy’s dating your Aunt, I do. But don’t knock it ‘til you try it, sweetheart.” Tony was quick to grab your now ringing phone, already answering the Facetime call that was taking over your screen, knowing exactly who it was.

“ _So,_ I literally cannot find my suit for the life of me right now, and I still haven’t gotten a text from May— O-Oh, _hey,_ Mr. Stark.” Peter coughed on the other end, trying to cover up all he was saying as Tony held the phone up to get the both of you in the shot.

“Hi, Pete.”

“Peter, just calm down, I’m sure she’s probably having a great time,” you said carefully, hoping the way you phrased that sentence wouldn’t let Peter go even more insane.

Peter let out a long sigh before making a show of falling back onto his bed.

“I know.”

“Then what’s got you so worked up, bubba?” You asked softly, moving to take your phone from Tony’s hand as he made a pouty face. Peter just let out another huff before he rolled over onto his side so half of his face was pressed into the pillow he laid his head on.

“‘S just.. May left worried. I don’t know what about, since she was almost late, but—”

“Peter, did you ever stop to think that maybe she was worried about being late?”

Peter scrunched his nose up and shuffled around a bit on the top of his bed sheets.

“You didn’t stop to think about that, did ya?” You questioned fondly, smiling softly at your brother through the camera as Tony laid his head on your shoulder so he could still be a part of the conversation.

“I’m more than sure Aunt May and Happy are fine, kid. If you want I can even text or call Happy to ask,” Tony offered kindly, Peter practically shooting up to sit.

“R-Really, Mr. Stark?”

You could practically hear Tony’s eye roll as he lifted his head from your shoulder to reach over at the bed stand on his side to grab his phone. Eventually, he popped back into the frame to wave around his phone that was in his hand.

“Thank you, Mr—”

“Jesus Christ, Peter, just call him Tony!” You exclaimed softly, trying to hold back a groan when Peter let out a dramatic sigh.

“I love you, Y/N, but I _physically_ can’t do that.”

You snorted at his response and glanced at Tony as he started tapping at his screen.

“Well, Mr. Parker,” you started, “I’ll text you with a status update whenever _Tony_ gets a reply from Happy, okay? Until then, go to bed. We’re coming for breakfast, remember.”

Peter looked like he was off in his own little dreamland until your last sentence caught his attention.

“That’s tomorrow?”

“Yes, Peter. It’s tomorrow,” you replied with no emotion, Tony trying not to laugh at your facial expression as Peter groaned and smacked his face gently.

“I forgot. I’ll let you go, Y/N. I’m sorry!”

You let out a scoff and waved your hand.

“Please, it’s fine, bud. Just get some sleep alright? I’ll shoot you a message when Tony has sent out the text or called them.”

Peter let out a noise of confirmation before you both shared your goodnights and hung up.

You let out a loud sigh before placing your phone on your chest as you completely laid back on Tony’s chest as he kept typing on his phone.

“That was eventful,” Tony said casually as his hands gently rested on top of your stomach. You let out a small laugh and shook your head.

“You’re telling me. Did you text them?”

Tony’s thumb had tapped on his screen one last time before he held it over your face for you to read.

_Hey, Hogan. Peter’s going insane to see if May is okay and I told him I’d check in on you two to see if you’re not fonduing or anything._

“Oh god, _Tony—_ ”

“Hey, the kid asked! I’m just delivering!”

You covered your face with your hands as you laughed, your phone on your chest vibrating once for a text notification.

Tony carefully grabbed your phone before reading the newest text out loud.

“ _I just found May’s phone on the kitchen counter, so that probably explains why she hasn’t texted me. I’m sorry for my freak out.”_

You carefully shot up from Tony’s lap and tugged his hand back to look at your phone screen.

“Seriously!?”

Tony just handed you your phone back with a smile on the verge of laughter before his phone vibrated.

“At least he added a nervous looking emoji afterwards?” Tony offered before he unlocked and looked at his own phone, cooing at the screen before turning it to you.

You squinted at the screen for a second before it registered.

It was May and Happy out at what looked like an Italian place for dinner, and they both looked extremely happy.

Your heart _sung_.

Aunt May was finally with someone who made her smile like she used to with Uncle Ben.

You started to coo once Tony tapped the picture to make it a bit bigger.

“Oh, wow,” you said softly, grabbing his phone from his hands gently, plopping your phone back on the bed sheets as you examined what May was wearing in the picture.

“They look so.. _happy—”_

Quiet giggles from the doorway pulled you out from the moment, causing both you and Tony to look at the door to your bedroom, only to see Morgan with her messy bedhead and her dog pj’s as she looked in on the two of you.

“Hey, little lady. I thought Papa put you to bed?”

Morgan took this as her cue to pad in and climb onto the bed as you handed Tony his phone back and making sure to lock yours before Morgan took the advantage to play games on it.

“Couldn’t sleep, lovebug?” Tony questioned softly once Morgan was comfy in your lap, your arms loosely wrapped around her small body. Morgan nodded as she let her head lean into Tony’s hand that was trying to get some of her hair behind her ears.

“Couldn’t get comfy,” Morgan clarified before her face nuzzled into your neck.

“Or you’re too excited to see Uncle Peter and Grandma May tomorrow, is that it?” You suggested before dropping a kiss to your daughters head, starting to absentmindedly rock her in your arms.

“Maybe,” Morgan mumbled loudly with a cheeky look on her face that caused Tony to finally laugh. He carefully took both of your phones and placed them on his nightstand.

“You’re tryin’ to sleep with us tonight, aren’t you?” Tony asked as he rested his chin on his hands so he could be leveled with Morgan in your arms. She nodded shyly under her father’s gaze as she popped out to look at him from your neck.

After Morgan asked nicely if she could sleep with the two of you, the three of you got comfortable under the covers, Morgan resting her head on your chest while Tony’s arm wrapped around the both of you as he laid on his side.

You really thought that at the rate Peter had you worrying at that you would have been up all night thinking about May and Happy, but the second your head hit the pillow after you and your little family exchanged goodnights, you slept like a baby.

You even woke up to Morgan bouncing onto Tony’s stomach, so something was definitely telling you that you didn’t have much to worry about.


	2. The Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, Tony, and Morgan made it to breakfast at May’s and you finally talk out how you feel about her dating Happy while cooking.

“So, how was the date with Happy last night?” You asked softly once Tony had left you and Aunt May in the kitchen as she started to get the pancakes she promised ready.

She was quick to turn and look over her shoulder right as she grabbed the measuring cups from the junk drawer, starting to smile shyly as her face started to pick up some color.

You tried to hold back a smug smirk as she went back to her small station as you both heard Morgan squealing with Peter’s laughter.

“It was good,” May said casually, trying not to give away too much of how she was starting to shy away from the topic.

You let your smirk finally bloom onto your face and gently nudged May’s side with your elbow as she opened the premake pancake mix box.

“I know this act, you’re doing what I did when I went on my first couple of dates a few years back before I met Tony.” 

May stayed quiet with a wide smile on her face as she smoothly opened the bag of the mix that came from the box. You let out a soft laugh and decided to stop leaning against the counter and finally start helping her.

“What do you need for the pancakes?”

“I’ve got it Y/N,” May started teasingly as she grabbed a measuring cup, “you’re just here to flip ‘em. That’s your expertise.”

You gasped dramatically and placed a hand on your chest.

“May! I thought you loved me.”

The both of you let out a laugh before you got to work around the kitchen.

About half way through the cooking process, while you were finally on flipping duty, you decided to bring up Happy again.

“You know.. I’m glad you’ve started seeing someone again,” you started carefully, swiftly moving to flip one of the pancakes you poured. 

May seemed taken back before a soft smile graced her features.

“Really?”

You turned your head away from the pan to look at May, trying not to coo at her glassy eyes.

“Of course! I’ve been hoping you’d find someone that made you smile like Uncle Ben used to. I just..” You took a deep breath and shook your head of any doubts you had quickly. 

“I didn’t expect it to be Happy is all.”

May let out a small huff before she latched onto your side. You were quick to bring an arm around her shoulders to hug her to you the best you could while keeping an eye on the pancake.

“Y/N, you have no idea how happy this makes me—”

You cut May off with a snort, trying to hide back your laughter as you pressed your head onto May’s.

May didn’t get it at first before she started laughing with you, eventually letting go so you could check the pancake.

“Which Italian place did he take you to? Was it that new fancy one?” You questioned, genuinely curious.

“It was, actually! It was the grand opening,” May elaborated before she started to gravitate towards the fridge and quickly change the subject.

“Do you think I should get to work on the eggs?”

You checked the bottom of the pancake you were working on once more before determining that it looked cooked enough and carefully flipped it onto the plate that already had a small stack forming. “If you want to, I know Morgan will go straight for the pancakes, no matter what else is on the table.”

May smiled and pulled out the carton regardless.

“Well, I’ll make them just to be safe.”

You playfully rolled your eyes as you started to pour more batter into the pan.

That’s how most of the morning went with May, taking turns cooking food while conversing about her date with Happy.

You started to feel more confident about Happy being a good choice for your aunt. It seemed almost perfect, after hearing May gush for another hour as she burnt the first batch of eggs a little.

The both of you agreed to make Tony and Peter eat the slightly burnt ones.

“Peter!” May called out suddenly just as the two of you calmed down from laughing and plating most of the food you two cooked.

Peter was quick to slide in with is socks, playfully breathing heavily. “What?”

“Could you set the table?” May asked kindly before Peter let out a dramatic whine, shuffling over to the small dining area.

You heard a faint  _yes, May_  before he was clattering around to get the items needed.

“I’m gonna go hunt down Tony and Morgan,” you said quietly to May so you didn’t disturb Peter from his clearly  _demanding_  job. May nodded with a smile before you snuck out of the kitchen and into the living room.

You were just about to call out for Morgan when you saw Tony basically camping out on the couch, looking over the back of it and waiting.

“Tony? What are you doing?” 

“She’s behind the sofa,” he simply replied, barely moving from his perch.

You blinked before carefully climbing onto the couch next to him.

“Morgan?” You said softly, only hearing child-like giggles in response.

“Morgs, the pancakes are done.”

You swore you saw your daughter’s head pop up for a second.

“We even made some blueberry ones,” you said slowly as your voice went up a higher octave to try and convince her to come out of hiding. Tony made an over dramatic gasping noise before Morgan finally popped up carefully so she didn’t hit the window sill that was close by her head.

“Why not goji berries?”

You held back a sudden need to groan before nudging Tony to answer that one.

“Grandma doesn’t have any yet, her garden still needs some work—”

“The table’s ready!” Peter shouted from the kitchen before there was a loud  _ouch_  coming from the kitchen. 

You were more than sure May smacked him on the arm.

“C’mon, sweetheart. We better get to those pancakes before Pete takes ‘em all,” Tony said quickly leaning over the back of the couch completely to pick Morgan up before placing her on his hip, gesturing to the general direction of the kitchen for you to go first.

“After you, madam.”

Playfully, you curtsied and led them both into the kitchen smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A BUNCH of people on my tumblr kept asking for the breakfast, so here she is. I think I could have done a little better with it, but I really really wanted to get it out tonight since I promised myself (and my tumblr anons) that I would, so here we are. 
> 
> You can also expect my drabbles collection to get updated in the near future, for I wrote a bunch of drabbles recently, exciting things happening!!


End file.
